Definite Style
by SHSL Fanfic Writer
Summary: Kate thought her school life in the Ranger School was going to be a normal, yet exciting adventure. Well, she's right and wrong. Though there's no normality, Kate's adventure is filled with magic, fighting, and more magic. Like a magical girl anime almost. Magical Girl/Boy AU.


**A/N: It's the SHSL Fanfic here. Decided to publish something and there might be more. For now, enjoy this magical girl/boy fanfic.**

**EDIT: Some of the ages have been changed in case you've read this before.**

**Disclaimer: The Pokémon & Pokémon Ranger franchise rightfully belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak, and HAL Laboratory. At least six OCs are owned by SHSL Fanfic Writer.**

* * *

"Welcome to Ranger School everyone, and congratulations for being here. I'm Ms. April and I'll be your teacher for the rest of the year," said the pretty lady up front. I can't believe I'm actually in this classroom, attending this amazing school here in the Almia region! Whoops! I was so ecstatic about being here that I forgot to introduce myself!

My name's Katherine Dwight, though if it makes it easier for you, you can call me "Kate". My appearance consists of blue eyes and brown hair tied in short, slightly messy pigtails. My personality seems well balanced and there's not much drama in my life. However, I do have a dream of becoming a Pokemon Ranger, and this school is guaranteed to help me reach that dream.

In case you didn't know, Pokemon Rangers are people who dedicate their lives to protecting people and Pokemon. Here in Almia's Ranger School, I can soon become a Pokemon Ranger as long as I do well. There are other options like being an Operator (sort of like the navigator of the Rangers) and a Mechanic.

"Since all of you are going to be classmates for the rest of the year, let's begin with introducing ourselves alphabetically," Ms. April explained. "Starting with you." Ms. April pointed towards a pretty girl with brown eyes and curly blonde hair to her shoulders. She smiled brightly and stood from her desk.

"My name's Rhythmi Autenburg. I'm seventeen years old, originally from Pueltown, and I hope to be an operator," Rhythmi said cheerfully. She seems really nice so far. Maybe we can be friends! After a two more students introductions, a boy with an emotionless face sluggishly stood up from his desk.

"I'm Natalio Dimitriou, but I don't mind being called 'Nat'. I'm an aspiring seventeen year old mechanic. My hometown is Mahogany Town in Johto," said Nat. Nat had really drowsy gray eyes and very short brown hair. He reminded me of one of those shy, awkward boys that are often misunderstood.

"Thank you Natalio. Now it's your turn," Ms. April before herself and everyone else turned to me. I nervously stood up and spoke.

"I-I'm Katherine Dwight, though you can call me 'Kate" if that makes things easier. I came here from Fall City in the Fiore region hoping to be a Pokemon Ranger. I'll be turning seventeen by the way," I quickly explained before sitting back down in my seat. Ms. April smiled approvingly, and continued with other introductions. A lot of them were pretty simple, until we made it to the "L" section.

"You're next sweetie. Don't be shy," Ms. April said to the petite girl right of Rhythmi. The girl looked was extremely stunning. She had light brown eyes and short layered hair. Her appearance, height, and humane facial expression made her look like a doll. The girl slowly stood up from her desk and spoke.

"My name's Summer Lapointe. I may not look like it, but I am a sixteen year old girl from Laverre City, Kalos. I hope to be a Pokemon Ranger once I graduate," she said before sitting down with grace. Even her name is suiting for a doll! She sure is a mystery. After a few more introductions, another interesting person stood up.

"I'm Sergio Ravenscroft from Pallet Town, Kanto. I'll be turning sixteen years old and I'm an aspiring operator. Nice to meet you," said the boy. Sergio had brown eyes and had blonde hair with the tips of his bangs died black. There was also a peculiar strand of hair sticking out, like an antenna. I think it's called "stupid hair" or something. Once Sergio sat down, the girl next to him stood up, while accidentally hitting her knee from under the desk.

"Are you alright?" Ms. April asked concernedly.

"I-I'm fine..." the girl mumbled before straitening herself up. The girl looked a lot younger than most of the students did. She had a slight tan, dark brown eyes concealed by her glasses, her dark brown hair was tied into braids reaching towards her chest. "My name's Kitty Rendón. I'm a fifteen year old girl from Newbark Town, Johto aspiring to be a Pokemon Ranger. Also, if you see a boy who looks similar to me, then that would be my twin brother." Kitty explained. Ooh! I've never met a twin before! How interesting!

Immediately after Kitty sat down, I felt a rough bump from the boy next to me. I looked up to the right to see him standing up and ready to introduce himself. The boy had red eyes and short spiky red hair. I have to admit, he did look attractive.

"I'm Keith Rutherford; seventeen years old from Lavaridge Town, Hoenn! I'm going to be the best Pokemon Ranger there is, so be prepared!" exclaimed Keith. I can definitely tell that Keith's very determined and confident about himself.

"My, such charisma!" exclaimed Ms. April. "All right, we have our last classmate. Go ahead and knock em' dead!" I smiled. Ms. April sure is a nice teacher. The final classmate who stood up was a boy with light green eyes and blonde hair. He had a small beauty mark under his lip on the right.

"I'm a soon-to-be sixteen year old aspiring mechanic from Kiloude City, Kalos. My name's Celeste Westley. Yes, 'Celeste' can be a boy name, and no my parents were not being cruel with my name choosing," Celeste said with a snarly attitude. I can't really blame him though. Judging by his introduction, a lot of people must have teased him as a child.

Before we all knew it, we all heard the bell ring. That meant is was time for break.

~/OvO/~

I was just about to leave the classroom before I heard someone yell at me.

"Yo Spiky!" I turned around and saw Keith in front of me. I guess he doesn't know my name yet.

"M-my name's Kate, not 'Spiky'," I explained to him.

"Whatever, I need you to come with me," Keith said before grabbing my arm. His grip made me flinch a little. Not only did the pressure hurt, but I felt as if my arm was going to be burned off.

"Wait! Why?" I asked while trying to release myself from his grasp.

"Don't have time to explain. Just stop struggling and come with me!" Keith yelled stubbornly. I almost felt like giving up before someone slapped his hand away from my arm. It turned out to be Rhythmi, and she did not look happy.

"Quit bothering her Keith. It's obvious Kate doesn't want to go with you," Rhythmi said.

"It's an emergency though!" Keith explained with frustration in his tone.

"If it's such an emergency, then why didn't you tell Kate right off the bat?" Rhythmi asked. Keith opened his mouth, but decided not to speak and left whilst cursing towards himself. Rhythmi turned to me with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you all right? I hope you aren't hurt," said Rhythmi.

"I'm fine, though my arm kind of burns though," I explained.

"That'll go away eventually. I'm just glad you're still standing here. Who knows what he might have done to you," Rhythmi explained. Though I was scared with Keith's forcefulness, that didn't mean I wasn't willing to follow him. I really did felt like it was some sort of emergency, but I wish he would've told me in a more gentle way. "Ahem, aren't you forgetting something?" asked Rhythmi. I forgot! Rhythmi did help me so I should be grateful!

"Thank you for saving me Rhythmi," I said. Rhythmi smiled at me.

"Anytime. How about in return, we can be friends," she suggested. I smiled, and agreed. "Excellent! Since it's break, let's go talk to the other students here. Especially the ones that aren't in our class," Rhythmi suggested again.

"Sure. That sounds like fun," I said. Rhythmi and I began walking around campus looking for people to talk to. Our first destination was the library. at the library, we found two unfamiliar students that were all male. We began with the first boy reading a very thick novel at one of the tables.

"I'm Rhythmi and this is Kate. We're from Ms. April's class," said Rhythmi. The boy had baby blue eyes concealed by circular shaped glasses and dirty blonde hair that was to his neck. He looked very uncomfortable speaking to us, which gave a wrong impression to Rhythmi. "Hmph, well it's nice to meet you too," Rhythmi said while glaring.

"Warten!" The boy said, almost raising his voice. "Mein name ist Wolfgang Mein! Ich bin siebzehn jahre alt und ich möchte ein mechaniker sein! Früher habe ich in Deutschland leben, aber jetzt bin ich von Stratos City, Einall!" Rhythmi and I looked at each other in confusion. We obviously know why he was hesitant to speak, but now we have absolutely no idea what he had said!

"He said that his name is Wolfgang Mein, he is a seventeen year old aspiring mechanic, and is a German immigrant from Castelia City, Unova," the other boy said. This boy had green eyes and blonde hair that reminded me of a mushroom. "Isn't that right?" asked the boy. Wolfgang nodded.

"Sorry...I got nervous and I forgot English for a moment," he explained while his accent stayed.

"Oh no it's okay. Sorry for frightening you Wolfgang," I apologized.

"Oh yes. My name is Isaac Arrington. You could say I'm a sixteen year old genius going on to seventeen who will study here to be a scientist. My hometown is Pueltown, Almia," the boy named Isaac explained. Rhythmi smiled at Isaac's introduction.

"I'm from Pueltown too! Did we ever meet before?" asked Rhythmi.

"I don't recall, but I will keep that in mind for safety. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some eight-digit multiplications to mentally work on," Isaac said before walking to a corner mumbling to himself.

"Abschied-I mean bye!" Wolfgang said with a nervous smile before returning to his book. Rhythmi and I left the library and spotted two passageways leading upstairs and downstairs.

"Which path should we take Rhythmi?" I asked.

"The upstairs one definetaly. I heard we're not supossed to go down there. Rumor has it that the basement is haunted," Rhythmi explained.

"Oh, but 'tis true." Rhythmi and I quickly turned around with surprise. Behind us was a pretty girl with pale skin, black eyes, and dark brown hair curled at the ends. She wore tons of mascara and black tights so dark you couldn't see her legs at all.

"E-excuse me?" I asked nervously. The girl softly gasped while covering her mouth with her left hand.

"Did I not? Mine deepest apologies. I am Melody Blackburn, and mine age is seventeen. I come from Lavender Town, Kanto and I hope to be an operator one morrow. 'Tis nice to meet ye," said Melody said with a small grin on her face. Melody sort of reminds me of Summer for some reason, except she looks more gothic and seems to be speaking Elizabethan English.

"W-well, it was nice meeting you," Rhythmi nervously while trying to pull me upstairs.

"Wait, before ye leave, please tell me thy names," asked Melody.

"I'm Kate, and my friend over here is Rhythmi. It's nice to meet you Melody," I said politely. Melody nodded in satisfaction.

"Henceforth, we shall be the greatest of companions. Adieu," Melody said before walking off. Rhythmi shivered as soon as Melody was out of sight.

"Man. She sure does creep me out. Let's go," Rhythmi said before heading upstairs. Upstairs, we saw four small tables and two doors on each side of us. Rhythmi stood near a blue door while I stood near a pink door. Judging by the colors, I assumed they were dormitories for the boys and girls.

"Kelly look! Some cute girls came to visit us!" A young boy said at the second table with two other boys.

"My name's not 'Kelly'." The second boy said

"Hi! Come over here, we don't bite," exclaimed the third boy happily.

I was rather hesitant, but Rhythmi immediacy dragged me over to the table with a lovestruck look on her face. Looks like Rhythmi's taken a liking to someone, or possibly all three of them.

"What're your guys' names?" asked the third boy.

"I'm Rhythmi, and my friend over here is Kate," Rhythmi explained, almost squealing.

"Well my name's Benjamin Fairburn from Olivine City, Johto, but you can call me Ben. I'll be turning seventeen soon and I'm going to be a Pokémon Ranger," the third boy named Ben said. Ben had brown eyes and hair similar to a shonen anime protagonist. Despite that, he was somewhat attractive.

"My name's Kitt Rendón from Newbark Town, Johto. I'm fifteen, and I'm going to be a Pokémon Ranger some day," the younger boy named Kitt said while winking at us. Kitt had a slight tan with dark brown eyes and brown hair. He looked very familiar for some reason.

"Oh, so you must be Kitty's little brother," Rhythmi said. Oh yeah! Kitty did mention having a twin brother. This must be him.

"Correction. I'm Kitty's older brother," said Kitt. "Just because she's more mature doesn't make make her older." We both nodded, then turned to the last boy.

"So what's your name?" Rhythmi asked while grinning widely. So he must be the boy Rhythmi has her eyes on. The boy looked at us with an aloof expression. It took him awhile before speaking.

"I'm Kellyn Sullivan; age seventeen. I'm from Celadon City, Kanto and I'm planning on being a Pokémon Ranger," said Kellyn. I noticed that Kellyn was extremely handsome. He had brown hair with some tuffs sticking out like the top of a Buizel head and beautiful aqua colored eyes.

"Well, it was really nice meeting you guys," I said. Kitt pouted at my response.

"You're not going to stay with us?" asked Kitt.

"Sorry. We're actually looking to find more people to introduce ourselves to," I explained.

"If you go outside, you'll run into Robin Van Heel and Sera Wang. They're very interesting girls," said Ben. Almost immediately, Rhythmi and I went downstairs and left the building. We were outside and immediately saw two girls sparring with each other!

"Um...hello!" I yelled out. The two girls stopped what they were doing and smiled at us.

"Hi there! My name's Robin Van Heel: age sixteen! Robin's from Ambrette Town, Kalos and hoping to be an operator!" the taller girl named Robin explained. Robin had light gray eyes and shiny blonde hair tied in a ponytail reaching her waist.

"My name's Sera Wang, and I'm from Sandgem Town, Sinnoh. I'm fourteen and I'm planning on being a Pokémon Ranger," the shorter girl said cheerfully. Sera was very different compared to Robin. First, Sera was very short; shorter than Summer. She was a small Asian girl with large brown eyes and black hair tied into twin buns.

"So...why were you guys fighting earlier?" Rhythmi asked nervously.

"We learned that both of us are martial artists, so Robin and I decided to test each other's strengths," Sera explained.

"Sera's really good! Robin's never fought with someone as strong as Sera before. In fact, Robin almost thought she was going to lose," Robin explained. The fact that Robin and Sera are martial artists is very impressive. Not only can they protect themselves, but maybe even others. I was about to speak before the bell rang.

"Aw!" Robin whined. "We have to go back to class now!"

"It was nice talking with you two! See you during lunch!" I exclaimed while rushing back to class with Rhythmi.

Keith: What the? Where are the magical crap stuff?

Me: It's not time yet. You just need to be patient.

Kate: I have to say, this chapter was pretty long. Are all of you chapters going to be like this?

Me: Hopefully! Anyways, if you like this, make sure to review and maybe even favorite/follow if you'd like. ^ ^

Kellyn: We hoped you enjoyed this.

able with a lovestruck look on her face. Looks like Rhythmi's taken a liking to someone, or possibly all three of them.

"What're your guys' names?" asked the third boy.

"I'm Rhythmi, and my friend over here is Kate," Rhythmi explained, almost squealing.

"Well my name's Benjamin Fairburn from Olivine City, Johto, but you can call me Ben. I'll be turning seventeen soon and I'm going to be a Pokémon Ranger," the third boy named Ben said. Ben had brown eyes and hair similar to a shonen anime protagonist. Despite that, he was somewhat attractive.

"My name's Kitt Rendón from Newbark Town, Johto. I'm fifteen, and I'm going to be a Pokémon Ranger some day," the younger boy named Kitt said while winking at us. Kitt had a slight tan with dark brown eyes and brown hair. He looked very familiar for some reason.

"Oh, so you must be Kitty's little brother," Rhythmi said. Oh yeah! Kitty did mention having a twin brother. This must be him.

"Correction. I'm Kitty's older brother," said Kitt. "Just because she's more mature doesn't make make her older." We both nodded, then turned to the last boy.

"So what's your name?" Rhythmi asked while grinning widely. So he must be the boy Rhythmi has her eyes on. The boy looked at us with an aloof expression. It took him awhile before speaking.

"I'm Kellyn Sullivan; age seventeen. I'm from Celadon City, Kanto and I'm planning on being a Pokémon Ranger," said Kellyn. I noticed that Kellyn was extremely handsome. He had brown hair with some tuffs sticking out like the top of a Buizel head and beautiful aqua colored eyes.

"Well, it was really nice meeting you guys," I said. Kitt pouted at my response.

"You're not going to stay with us?" asked Kitt.

"Sorry. We're actually looking to find more people to introduce ourselves to," I explained.

"If you go outside, you'll run into Robin Van Heel and Sera Wang. They're very interesting girls," said Ben. Almost immediately, Rhythmi and I went downstairs and left the building. We were outside and immediately saw two girls sparring with each other!

"Um...hello!" I yelled out. The two girls stopped what they were doing and smiled at us.

"Hi there! My name's Robin Van Heel: age sixteen! Robin's from Ambrette Town, Kalos and hoping to be an operator!" the taller girl named Robin explained. Robin had light gray eyes and shiny blonde hair tied in a ponytail reaching her waist.

"My name's Sera Wang, and I'm from Sandgem Town, Sinnoh. I'm fourteen and I'm planning on being a Pokémon Ranger," the shorter girl said cheerfully. Sera was very different compared to Robin. First, Sera was very short; shorter than Summer. She was a small Asian girl with large brown eyes and black hair tied into twin buns.

"So...why were you guys fighting earlier?" Rhythmi asked nervously.

"We learned that both of us are martial artists, so Robin and I decided to test each other's strengths," Sera explained.

"Sera's really good! Robin's never fought with someone as strong as Sera before. In fact, Robin almost thought she was going to lose," Robin explained. The fact that Robin and Sera are martial artists is very impressive. Not only can they protect themselves, but maybe even others. I was about to speak before the bell rang.

"Aw!" Robin whined. "We have to go back to class now!"

"It was nice talking with you two! See you during lunch!" I exclaimed while rushing back to class with Rhythmi.

* * *

**Keith: What the? Where are the magical crap stuff?**

**Me: It's not time yet. You just need to be patient.**

**Kate: I have to say, this chapter was pretty long. Are all of you chapters going to be like this?**

**Me: Hopefully! Anyways, if you like this, make sure to review and maybe even favorite/follow if you'd like. ^ ^**

**Kellyn: We hoped you enjoyed this.**


End file.
